


you got me in chains (for your love)

by missadlers



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Addiction, Aftercare, Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Cutting, Depression, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Gags, Gay, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Nipple Clamps, Pain, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Harm Triggers, Sex Toys, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, Whipping, lots of aftercare, recreational scolding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missadlers/pseuds/missadlers
Summary: Miss Adler had been fascinated by Kaisa since the moment she saw her enter her new school. A school in which young girls, just like Kaisa, learn how to behave and are later returned to their families or sold to the hightest bidder.And so it comes that Miss Adler takes the young girl under her wing, suspecting that the sixteen year old would rather live under the hand of a woman, than as a man's sub.However, when Miss Adler realizes how badly Kaisa is struggling with her life, it becomes a challenge to both of them to live and trust each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whipped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085046) by [This_is_The_Phantom_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_The_Phantom_Lady/pseuds/This_is_The_Phantom_Lady). 



> Kaisa is pronounced like Kah-ee-sah

I was lying on my bed wide awake and unable to fall asleep. Too many things were going through my head with all these upcoming events. I had my petite 5’2” covered under a bunch of sheets, after all we already had late August, and with my dorm window opened, the cool London air made me shiver a little. 

I only got up from my bed when I heard a knock at the door, it was well past my bed time, so I had no idea who would want something from me at this late hour. At first, I wasn’t sure if I should even answer the door to my dorm. We weren’t allowed to wear anything at night, so I was stark-naked. My long light-brown hair was just long enough to reach over my breasts, but other than that I did not have any cover. However, I also couldn’t ignore the door in case it was something important. 

And so when I opened the door I was surprised to find Miss Adler standing on the other side of the door frame. 

“Will you let me in, Kaisa?” she asked, but it was clear to both of us that I didn’t have much choice in the matter. I opened the door a little wider, allowing her to step in. She got in and told me to sit, gesturing to my bed, while she took a seat on the chair placed in the corner next to the bed. I sat facing her, my hands nervously fidgeting in my lap and eyes darted to the ground. She didn’t say anything for a long time, but I could feel her eyes on me. She was studying me, making me uneasy and reminding me all the more of how cold it actually was in my room. 

“Did I wake you up?” she finally broke the silence, but strangely enough I wished she would have kept on studying me. Now I either had to tell her that I had still been awake, even though I had been supposed to be asleep for two hours now, or I had to lie, and I guessed neither was an acceptable option to her.

Miss Adler was one of the most brilliant dominatrices in the world, not only known for her “recreational scolding”, but she had also been involved in the divorce of a famous novelist in which she had an affair with both parties; and above all that she had been at the center of two political scandals in the last years. 

She not only loved the actual power play in the bedroom, but the intellectual side of playing with politicians all over the world, misbehaving and causing trouble as she goes.

I decided telling the truth was the best option I had and told her that no, she hadn’t woken me up and that I had still been awake, all while I had my head held low, because I wasn’t able to look at her. I didn’t want to see her reaction to me breaking the rules, but she didn’t even react to it, she merely noted it with a quick ‘aha’. 

We sat in silence for a couple more moments, I didn’t dare break the silence in fear of what she might do and she was obviously enjoying making me uncomfortable under her stern gaze. She got up from her chair after a while and made her way over to my wardrobe. My eyes following her every move, after all I still did not know what she had in store for me, or why she was even here. 

She looked through my wardrobe, then took out a simple shirt and sweatpants. I didn’t own much clothing, just like any other student here, so there wasn’t much choice in what to wear. 

Then just as fast as she turned around, my eyes left her back and I was looking back down to the ground. She put the clothes next to me on the bed and ordered me to dress. I quickly put the clothes on, glad for some cover, even though I knew we weren’t supposed to be ashamed of being naked in front of others.

Considering that she was waiting by the door and probably expected me to follow, judging by her orders to have me dressed; I finally found the courage to speak, “Miss Adler, what’s going on?”

I still wasn’t looking at her eyes, though, and my voice was barely above a whisper, yet I knew she understood me when she tilted her head a little in my direction. 

“I’ll take you into my charge for the time being, there are some things we will have to discuss, but we’ll have plenty of time for that later. Now come.” She gestured out of the door; I wasn’t quite sure what to expect and whether her reply was actually helping me or leaving me with even more questions – but follow her I did. 

It took us a little while to get to her house, after all London was a big city, and when we finally arrived she led me into her residence. 

And so was it, that I found myself in Belgravia, one of the nobler parts of London, that night. 

To be honest, I never imagined that I’d even walk through this part of England one day, with myself being rather from the lower middle class of Great Britain, this was definitely not the place that I had imagined ending up in.

It was quite something, but it was Miss Adler so what else would you expect other than the best of the best? 

It was a two story house, and she led me to the upper floor. After showing me to a room, she told me to get some rest, since it was quite late already, and that we were going to talk in the morning. With that she exited the room, closing the door behind her. 

I wanted to ask her what exactly we were going to talk about, but she had already been gone before I could muster up the courage to speak. I stared at the door for a little, then decided to sit down on the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable. I was rather used to the hard mattresses of the school dormitories, but I had no doubt that I could get used to this luxury. 

The room looked well-matched, it was obviously decorated with some care, yet I couldn’t imagine Miss Adler had done this herself. She apparently cared about appearances, but I assumed she had her people for things like the decoration around the house. 

I discovered that there was also a bathroom connected to the room, and so after checking it out, I went to bed. 

Once under the covers I immediately fell asleep, what had me a little surprised, because usually that’s the time when my head is most awake and which in turn keeps me awake with countless of questions swirling through my brain.

However, I wasn’t going to protest, I really did need a good night’s sleep, considering how late it already was and with having no idea what tomorrow might bring, it was good to be prepared for an exhausting day to follow.


End file.
